A deployable shelter transforms from a smaller packaged state to a larger deployed state. Deployable shelters can be divided into two main groups: soft wall shelters and rigid wall shelters.
Soft wall shelters utilize a frame or skeletal structure to create the general supporting form of the shelter and a flexible cover stretched over the support structure to form a barrier. Examples of existing frame materials include wood, steel, aluminum, and fiberglass in the form of support poles, posts, or rails. Examples of existing flexible cover materials include fabric, vinyl, and animal skin. More generally, examples of existing soft wall shelters include tents and canopies.
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,602,044, tents of conventional, soft-sided construction are typically time-consuming to erect. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 8,602,044 describes that tents with conventional internal frames require substantial effort by more than one person to place all the poles in position and then build a tent body around the pole structures.
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,575, some shelters require additional assembly and disassembly of the framework components (with the possibility of losing parts) and may require ropes, stakes, or other auxiliary devices to maintain them in an erected condition. Additionally, International Patent Application No. WO/2013/033819A1 describes large-scale collapsible fabric-covered structures, and typically the frames for such structures consist of multiple separate pieces which can become misplaced and are complicated to assemble, disassemble, and pack for shipment.
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,156,952, due to their temporary and portable nature, tent structures are often made of lightweight materials, which can lead to only marginally sturdy enclosures. U.S. Pat. No. 8,156,952 further describes that the fabrics of the tents can expand and shrink due to weather conditions or storage conditions.
Rigid wall shelters form a barrier from the outside environment through the use of rigid walls or panels. Examples of rigid-wall materials include wood, composites (e.g., carbon fiber or glass fiber reinforced polymer), brick, concrete, or layers of materials (e.g., sandwich panels). More generally, examples of existing rigid-walled shelters include buildings, houses, or containerized housing units (CHUs) such as mobile homes.
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,364, prefabricated structures are heavy to manipulate and often require large cranes which are expensive. U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,364, further describes that many of the prefabricated or other type home or building structures are constructed for permanent installation and cannot be easily dismantled and reassembled on another site.
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,622,066, due to their design and construction at least some of these portable shelters may require a significant amount of time and labor in order to properly set the shelter up for use, and to reconfigure the portable shelter for transportation when the shelter is no longer needed.
Finally, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0014044 describes a folding shed including a first sidewall and a second sidewall. A first roof section is pivotally coupled with the first sidewall. A second roof section is pivotally coupled with the second sidewall. A foldable first end wall is pivotally coupled with the first sidewall, and the first end wall is pivotally coupled with the second sidewall. A foldable second end wall is pivotally coupled with the first sidewall, and the second end wall is pivotally coupled with the second sidewall. The first and second sidewalls, the first and second roof sections, and the first and second foldable end walls are configurable into a first position to define an interior of a shed. The first roof section is pivotally movable outwardly from the interior of the shed when the first and second sidewalls, the first and second roof sections, and the first and second foldable end walls are configured in the first position.
Deployable shelters are often used in situations where a temporary or seasonal shelter is required. Examples include emergency and disaster relief situations, athletic events, entertainment venues, and livestock transportation. Military soldiers are one of the largest user groups of deployable shelters, utilizing shelters in theater environments for soldiers, aircraft, vehicles, equipment, or any other suitable device. Such shelters range from tents carried by mobile foot soldiers to entire camps built of prefabricated, re-locatable buildings.
Accordingly, there is a need for a single deployable shelter solution that generally provides a sturdy enclosure that is relatively easy to erect, manipulate, and reconfigure as needed.